battletechfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Jade Falcon - Tau Galaxy
Clan Jade Falcon CJF Tau Galaxy is the youngest member of the CJF alliance, one of the few clans to have survived the aftermath of the Clan-HoC war. History Genesis Tau Galaxy was formed by Star Colonel Goundry shortly after the Clans failed offensive against HoC to house refugees from the Steel Wolves Clan and CJF Echo Galaxy. Clan Steel Wolves (CSW) were one of the few clans to emerge from the Harbingers of Chaos (HoC) offensive stronger than before. Unfortunately, in the turmoil that followed this pangeaic conflict, the Draconis Elite Strike Team (DEST) orchestrated a series of devastating attacks against CSW's upper echelons, causing the clan to collapse in upon its self. In light of this collapse, the remaining warriors were absorbed into CJF, joining Tau and Beta Galaxies. Golden Age Following the end of the Clan-HoC war CJF entered a golden age of expansion. The Falcon Touman was swelled with the refugees from other clans, and with the increase in warriors came other advantages. New mines were opened, vehicles researched and put into production, and CJF became self-reliant for the first time in its history. This expanded CJF consisted of 7 full Combat Galaxies. The Fall Unfortunately, the very factors that allowed CJF to bloom were also to be its downfall. With the new warriors came the trappings of their old Clans - comand structures, characters and in most cases enemies. At the same time, CJF's independent stance caused a cooling of relations with allies that had traditionally profited from supplying arms to the Falcon Touman. On top of the numerous enemies CJF inherited, cracks began to appear as personalities from the absorbed factions began to once again to exert control and clash with the existing leadership. This friction came to the boil when Star Colonel Hoppy of CJF Zeta Galaxy declared war upon SaKhan Cinder Hazen. This split CJF into two opposing factions. It is our shame that initially CJF Tau Galaxy sided with the rogue Star Colonel. It was not until units from the Havok's Harrassers faction, acting in suport of the Star Colonel commenced indiscriminate attacks against all CJF units, that CJF once again united to fight off the Star Colonel and his minions. The damage however was already done - 1 galaxy was declared dezgra whilst 3 others were decimated. This resulted in the disbandment of 2 galaxies to reinforce the remaining 4. CJF's star was waning. Events continued to degenerate as CJF became more and more distant from it's one time allies and atrophy set in. After(then)Galaxy Commander Goundry entered a long-term coma resulting from injuries sustained from heavy fighting in the Ironhold system, command of Tau Galaxy was passed to Galaxy Commander Seriyvolk. Tau Galaxy remained the rock of CJF as first Iota and then Rho Galaxies slowly but surely faltered as the brutal attrition of life on Neveron took its toll. CJF frontline units were regularly engaged as traditional combatants from the HoC, Legion, DEST and Genyosha factions fought wars of ferocious intensity with clan warriors. The Warriors of Tau Galaxy clung on grimly, moving military hardware and supplies from zone to zone in an almost nomadic existence. Khan Kigai Hall's disappearance meant the death knell of CJF Iota Galaxy. Following this, Galaxy Commander Aliera Mattlov was also lost to the attrition of Neveron. Her departure from Clan space dealt a severe blow to Clan morale and extinguished the final, flickering light of CJF Rho Galaxy. Her empire, Trickster's Dragons, spiralled into increasing debt and inactivity as the faction slowly broke apart. The remaining empires from these formerly powerful factions were integrated into CJF Tau Galaxy. Finally, Galaxy Commander Seriyvolk's new Tau FL empire, Iota Galaxy CJF (itself salvaged from the former faction of the same name), was heavily engaged by ronin elements once belonging to Havok's Harrassers but under the employ of no master at the time of this attack. Galaxy Commander Seriyvolk's Zeus was last seen disappearing beneath a hail of LRM fire as Clan units desperately fled to safe areas to regroup and organise. Like so many senior CJF commanders, the fate of Galaxy Commander Seriyvolk remains unknown, although the worst is feared. With the loss of the it's last active High Command member, CJF was plunged into a Dark Age. Dark Age The remaining few still actively fighting for CJF fought desperately to hold onto Clan cohesion and unity. Other warriors awoke from their long slumber and rejoined the fight afresh under the CJF banner. Khan Hall returned briefly wearing the white robes and carrying the shepherd's crook of a pilgrim, passing just enough time with the Clan to divest himself of his empires before returning to the Long Road to Enlightenment. Iota Galaxy CJF, the flagship empire of the Clan was passed on to Star Colonel Starch Mattlov. A long time member of CJF, Starch had found himself in the unusual position of not having his own Cluster within the Clan after the demise of CJF Rho Galaxy. Starch began the long task of rebuilding this front line unit to its former glory with the help of his factionmates. With the demise the entire CJF High Command in a relatively short period, it was left to Starch, SaKhan Johan, Star Colonel Kadaj Malthus, Star Colonel Seraph, Star Colonel Saint, Star Captain Marathon and others to begin to rebuild CJF. The confusion brought about by the devastating hit against Iota CJF had come at a time when the Clan was also at an all time low in terms of active warriors. As a result, inactive empires often received only limited defense despite best efforts, and the Clan atrophied further. The Neveron community appeared to dismiss CJF as a spent force, another casualty amongst the burnt out factions and fallen alliances that litter the bottom rungs of the Neveron Faction Directory. The lowest ebb was reached when the constant raiding and inability to mount an effective response led to the remaining warriors questioning whether the Clan could ever again be an effective fighting force. The idea of disbandment was consistently and swiftly dismissed however, the Falcon spirit burning fiercely despite the seemingly insurmountable difficulties. Gradually the situation began to turn. Iota CJF flourished, whilst recruitment drives yielded some surprisingly good results and sources of support. Re-organisation and streamlining occurred, and Clan members eventually moved to fill out the High Command ranks. Additional empires were created or salvaged and clan battle chat channels began to have more than a token presence in them again. Resources and cash began to flow in as diplomatic efforts paid off on a small scale. Slightly more co-ordinated responses began to occur to cheap hits from other factions. Renaissance Since that time, former Steel Wolves and new players have joined older Falcon warriors to form one of the most tightly knit factions in CJF's history. CJF Tau Galaxy remains the final vestige of a force that once held significant sway upon the planet Neveron. Recent hard work by all members of the Clan have shown encouraging signs of life however. With the last several months, several old heads have also returned to the CJF fold - MechWarrior c4bombexpert returned to CJF battle chat to hang out. before he knew what had happened, he was given a uniform and an empire and now finds himself fighting for the CJF cause. MechWarrior Ryuzaburo stumbled into a CJF recruiting centre cackling whilst on the run after taking down several local yokels in hand to hand combat duels, and then torching a local bar with a pocket mounted SRM launcher. Ryu continues to torment empires from factions all over Neveron. Star Colonel Goundry awoke from a year long coma and promptly set about rebuilding his beloved 3rd Avalon Hussars, the original FL empire of CJF Tau Galaxy. Star Captain Bob returned to his ancient home, distinguishing himself in combat. MechWarrior FrostWolf has also recently rejoined the CJF battle roster. Current Tau Galaxy is now the sole surviving member of the CJF alliance having been badly mauled in the years following the fall of the clans due to a combination of personnel attrition and heavy enemy raiding. However in recent times CJF has scored a series of startling victories over attacking empires prompting a number of NAPs to be signed with traditional enemies of the clan. Wars Allies & Enemies Characters Khan Starch Mattlov Ruling Council Member SaKhan Johan Ruling Council Member Oathmaster Kadaj Malthus Ruling Council Member Loremaster Marathon Ruling Council Member Falconer Seraph Star Colonel Goundry Star Captain Bob MechWarrior Bob recently rose to prominece through his skilled use of light mechs to destroy enemy forces during what was originally slated to be a rear guard action against a heavily armed raiding empire. As a result of these valiant actions, he was deemed to have successfully completed a live fire trial and attained the rank of Star Captain. MechWarrior mp00 MechWarrior Ryuzaburo MechWarrior c4bombexpert MechWarrior FrostWolf MechWarrior QuetzalCoatl MechWarrior Phalanx MechWarrior Totem Mechwarrior Slaine Mechwarrior Jiro Ghost Falcons This section contains the codex of each fallen Falcon Warrior so that their genetic legacy can be incorporated into future generations of Falcon sibkos. All ranks reflect those earned at the time that the player was lost to Clan Jade Falcon, or to the world of Neveron in general. Category:Neveron Factions Galaxy Commander Aliera Mattlov Galaxy Commander Blueweasle SaKhan Cinder Hazen Galaxy Commander Crucis Christu SaKhan Eragon Chistu Star Colonel John Thunder Khan Kigai Hall SaKhan Niki Roshak Mechwarrior Light Galaxy Commander Ravill Pryde Star Colonel Razion Star Colonel Saint Star colonel Saint has recently be located leading Triumvrate force presumably taken as bondsman and working his way back into the warrior caste, efforts are underway to recover the star colonel Galaxy Commander Seriyvolk MechWarrior Sore Galaxy Commander Spartan MechWarrior Vainglory Galaxy Commander Wolfhunter